


Three Memories

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Family Abuse, First Time, M/M, Questioning Sexual Orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are three memories belonging to my OC, Kevin Jeong. I wrote them for his Tumblr blog, but I liked them enough to post on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarface

It’s been too long since I last saw this movie. _Scarface_  is truly one of the best movies of its time, even now in the 70s. I hope dad doesn’t mind that I borrowed some change so I could pick it up from the movie store. I’ll pay him back.

_ Maybe. _

I smile and curl my toes. _My favorite part is coming up!!_

Wait.

_No,_  it’s my _dad!!!_  He _hates_  it when I watch violent movies…

_ Crap, crap! He’s walking in here, and now he’s walking faster because he heard the gunshots! _

I leap up to eject the VHS from the player, but he’s already got the door open.

## “Kevin! Are you watching violent movies again?”

“Dad, I haven’t seen it in a while-”  


## “Take it out of the player and return it **right now**! I don’t want this violent mobster _garbage_  in my house again, or else I’ll _take_  it from you and _burn them.”_

“But dad, they’re rented-”  


## “You **know** how I feel about this Kevin. Now stop arguing and listen to your father. Get your head out of this fantasy world right now. This, this, **gangster bullshit** ,”

He gestures to me.

## “It’s mindless, violent  _trash_  that the media is putting out to celebrate people who aren’t even real _heroes_ , and people eat it up like mad! And I will _not_  have _any_  of it in my household. If you’re going to buy into this **fucking** _garbage_ , then maybe you shouldn’t be living under _my_  roof!”

“Dad, I’m only fifteen!”  


## “Then you’d better get this… _this_ …”

He reaches forward and yanks the VHS out of my hand before throwing it against the wall. The plastic cracks and the tape spills out onto the floor. I gasp in horror and reach for it, only to find my dad’s foot stomping down on top of the already broken remains. Shards of plastic fly back and some fly into the skin on my hand.

## “Absolutely **disgusting** piece of **filth** out of my sight in fifteen seconds before I throw it in the fire pit!! You understand?!”

_“Yes sir…”_  


I’m holding my hand. There’s blood in spots where the plastic fragments burrowed into my skin, and I’m trying to ignore the sharp pain as I scoop up _more_  shards and the film into my hands and make a beeline for the front door. I can’t dump it in the kitchen trash. If he sees it again, he’ll go ballistic… _again_.

I can feel myself welling up, but I hold back any tears. _Why do I even want to cry? This isn’t out of the ordinary for us_. Maybe it’s the pain in my hands, or the fact I’m holding destroyed cinematic art in my hands. Either way, I’ve got to pretend like none of it happened when I get back inside.


	2. First Time

My hands are shaking. I take a step back and drop the pipe in my hand. _This shit is hitting me really hard, fuck._

_She’s walking back over to me_. Gotta keep a straight face. She’s only into _strong_ men.  _I’m a strong man._

or is that the lie I told her?

_Shit_ , I can’t even remember. It’s true though, whatever it was I said, _it’s true_.

My vision, it’s doubled. _There’s two of her_.

Two legs on my left side, two on my right. Two hands grab the tie around my neck and the other two trail down to my pants. Now it’s just her.

Her tongue is slipping into my mouth, and soon she’s slipped all the way into my mouth, her head, her shoulders, _and I’m starting to choke!!_

I have to push her back away from me, _no, she’s still here_.

_ You uuuu o k ay Kevin?  _ Her giggle echoes aro u nd me.

I must look like a mess. Whatever it was she gave me (what was it?) it’s certainly fighting me. My head is spinning and she pushes me further back on the bed. 

Her body starts melting over me……off come her clothes.

Where are mine? Oh _right_.

I’m slipping under her. She’s slid down my body and yet, wherever she is, everything feels JUST RIGHT _._

T oo good, this feels… t oo good.

I think she lied to me. This can’t be her first time. Even if it is _mine_.


	3. With Shaun

I slowly twirl the glass of scotch around as I watch Shaun talk about one of his old memories. He’s replaying the day he got the job at the library over fifteen years ago. The smile on his face continues to grow, and I can’t help but grin back at him. He’s just so _into_  his story.

It’s cute. ( _Wait what?_ )

As much as I try to ignore it though, the reminder that I’ve been without nicotine for a few hours is really starting to kick in and I start bobbing my leg nervously.

“Hey Kevin, you alright?” His question takes me by surprise.  


“Yeah, I, uh, I just need a smoke.” I mumble that last bit. I don’t want him to know about the smoking, but I guess it’s too late now.  


“I dunno if you’ve looked around you,” he chuckles a bit, “But smoking’s fine in this place.” He places a hand on my shoulder and I have to resist blushing. He surprised me, that’s all.  


“If you need to light one up, all I ask is you don’t blow it in my direction.” The smirk he gives me makes my face get even hotter.  


I shakily take one of my cigarettes from the pack and flick open my lighter. Fuck, I feel better almost instantly. What is it about a smoke that just always manages to calm my nerves, no matter the situation?

Shaun smiles at me again. _Shit…_

“You did good today, Kevin. I think you’re gonna make a fine archivist one day, as my successor hopefully.” He winks and I laugh sheepishly.  


“Well, not too soon I hope. I’ve still got a lot to learn.”  


“I think you’ll do fine. I’m here to help. Even for things outside of work.” I raise one of my brows at him.

“I like you a lot Kevin. If you need anything, someone to talk to, a place to crash if things get messy for you, just call me up. I’d be glad to help you out.” He pauses. “You’re a good kid.”  


I glance down at the floor and sigh. “I’m glad you think so. You’d be the first.” My eyes refocus on him. Shaun’s got a look of curiosity on his face, but I don’t have the energy or willpower to explain.

“Another time.”


End file.
